


The Egregious Engagement

by huffinglepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffinglepuff/pseuds/huffinglepuff
Summary: After hiding their relationship from all of their friends for four and a half years, Harry and Draco decide to come out - by sending out invitations to their wedding.Let the chaos ensue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 435





	The Egregious Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from homosexual_hogwarts :)
> 
> This has already been posted on my instagram in four parts, but I thought I’d put this on for all you lovely people as well ❤️

Harry anxiously paced the Persian rug that was on the floor of his and Draco’s flat.

Well technically it wasn’t _his _flat, it was Draco’s, but he spent most of his time here. He had his own flat which he cleaned once a week that he’d bought out of necessity at first - the Burrow was a noisy place, and after the war Harry flinched at almost every sound. Not a good combination.__

__He would have gone back to Grimmauld, but there were unknown rattlings of doorknobs and various random door slammings, leaving Harry constantly on edge. During the summer he’d spent his days cleaning the bottom floor - every time he got a room clean, a new, never-seen-before room popped up. It was never-ending._ _

__Hogwarts eighth year had been a light at the end of the endless tunnel lined with dirt, dust and dark magic. He, Ron and Hermione had gone back, as had quite a lot of their old year. They’d buried the hatched with the Slytherins, the action triggering a secret romance between Harry and Draco - stolen kisses in dusty classrooms and hasty handjobs in dark broom cupboards, both agreeing not to tell anyone and looking forward to not living in dorms anymore._ _

__After getting four NEWTs (two outstandings in defence and, to everyone’s surprise, potions, and two exceeds expectations in charms and transfiguration. Hermione had shaken her head and said “the things you can accomplish when an evil dark lord isn’t after your hide”), Harry had left with no idea what he wanted to do. He went back to Grimmauld, and deciding that he’d rather clear it out than decide what he wanted to do for a living, he’d continued on his previous quest with newfound vigour._ _

__Surprisingly, he’d found a large quantity of furniture that he quite liked - a coffee table for his living room, a mahogany desk, wardrobe and chest of drawers for his bedroom. His main issue had been that they tended to darken the room considerably. Refusing to give up on his new, antique furniture, Harry had turned to DIY tutorials on YouTube. Having found that not only his new furniture looked good enough for Draco’s flat, but that he’d quite enjoyed working on it, Harry started fixing up little bits of furniture that he felt had potential from the Black house, and selling them to various buyers in the area. Four years later, he was only on the third floor out of the four._ _

__After getting five outstanding NEWTs and letters of recommendation from all the teachers and Pomfrey, Draco had gone on to do a course at St Mungo’s. This is why Harry was pacing a deep track into Draco’s rug - today was the day Draco found out whether or not he was going to become a full-fledged healer. Harry knew objectively that he had no reason to worry - Draco always came top of his class, since Hermione wasn’t there, and had outstanding reports from the rotations in every department. Harry’s head snapped to the side as he heard a door go, but it was just his next door neighbour._ _

__He slumped onto the leather sofa and opened the book that was on the side table. It was one of Draco’s textbooks, covered with Draco’s loopy, near illegible handwriting. Harry dragged one calloused finger over one in the corner, saying “Remember this, dickhead. He said it would be on the test.”_ _

__Harry snapped back to reality as he heard the key in the door. He sprung to his feet, running at Draco as soon as the door opened. After kissing him soundly, Harry asked “So?”_ _

__Draco grinned and delicately extracted himself from Harry’s grasp, producing a piece of thick, cream parchment with swirling calligraphy reading:_ _

___**This is to certify that** _ _ _

___**Draco Lucius Malfoy** _ _ _

___**Is hereby a full member of the Healer’s Guild of St. Mungos.** _ _ _

__Harry took the certificate and the rest of Draco’s bags, dumping them on the dining table before launching himself at Draco once again. He wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist, whispering “congratulations” in Draco’s ear before nibbling his earlobe and placing biting kisses along his jaw. Draco walked over to the sofa as best as he could with Harry latched onto him, placing Harry on the sofa to his dismay._ _

__Harry made a noise of discontent, but Draco shut him up by raising a finger and saying “Not that I wasn’t completely enjoying that, but we need to be at the pub in half an hour and I need to get dressed, and have a shower,” Draco sniffed at the air, “and from the smell of this place, so do you.”_ _

__“Maybe we should shower together. To save time, of course.” Harry smirked at the predatory glint in Draco’s eye._ _

__“To save time.”_ _

__~_ _

__They were fifteen minutes late._ _

__“Sorry we’re late, I spent ages waiting outside of Harry’s flat. I reckon he was taking a monster shit.” Draco added _sotto voce_ , earning himself an approving chuckle from their table at their pub. It wasn’t _their_ pub, per sé - it was a muggle pub called the Egregious Emu. The group - Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Theo, Luna, Millicent, Seamus and Dean - had embarked on a tour of England looking for the perfect pub - that was to say, with clean tables, good alcohol and an excellent name. It had been a coin toss between this one and the Vigorous Ostrich, which had initially won - until they’d been banned for fighting, as one of the patrons used a racist muggle slur against Hermione, Blaise and Dean._ _

__Harry rolled his eyes and said “he's lying, obviously. I got to his flat five minutes early, and he was doing his hair. For twenty minutes.”_ _

__Draco self-consciously patted at his hair, which indeed had taken an inordinate amount of time. “It looks fine, now sit down, the pair of you.” Ron gestured at the two spare seats between Pansy and Hermione, a happily married couple whose arguments were legendary, and Dean and Seamus, another happily married couple who were prone to obscene public displays of affection. Resigned to their fate, Harry and Draco slid into their chairs._ _

__“So Draco, you got the results about whether or not you’re a healer today right?” Hermione had turned, and suddenly all eyes were on Draco._ _

__“I did.”_ _

__“And…?”_ _

__“I’m a healer!” Draco flourished dramatically, almost taking Harry’s eye out._ _

__After allowing Draco to be congratulated enthusiastically by everyone at the table (their entire group except Neville, who was on an expedition in South America for his herbology mastery) Harry grinned and turned to Draco. “This means you get a pay rise, right?”_ _

__Draco raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”_ _

__Harry threw his hands in the air. “Next round is on Draco!”_ _

__Draco sighed and stood up, easily memorising everyone’s orders and strolling to the bar._ _

__Conversation flitted around the group, eventually splitting into three separate conversations. Hermione and Pansy got into an argument about the practicality of charms in clothing - Hermione was an unspeakable, specialising in charms, and Pansy was a fashion designer, so both of them were equally knowledgeable. Blaise and Luna provided random input, Blaise because he wanted to prove he wasn’t secretly terrified of them, and Luna because she just thought the conversation was interesting._ _

__Seamus and Dean were already making out - but they’d got there early, and were three drinks in. In all honesty, they’d done quite well for them. Harry, Draco, Ron and Millicent were trying their best to ignore the couples, having an inane conversation about careers._ _

__“-so Robards said that if I keep up with the good work, I could make head auror within the next five years!”_ _

__“Good work, Ron.” Harry smiled, and Millie clapped Ron heavily on the shoulder._ _

__“Are you still renovating old pieces of furniture?”_ _

__“Yep. Only got one more room on the third floor, if it doesn’t add a new one.”_ _

__“That’s some pretty decent progress! Once you’ve finished, do you think you’re going to keep to the furniture business?” Ron tilted his head to the side. Harry would have been unnerved by the stare that occasionally flicked between Draco, had he not been deliberately keeping his gaze straight ahead to avoid being dragged into an argument or being mentally scarred for life. Again._ _

__Harry accepted another drink from Blaise, who’s just bought another round. “Probably not. Might sell the house,” Draco gasped, offended. “What?”_ _

__Harry turned his head to face Draco, and managed to make eye contact with Hermione. Shit._ _

__“Harry, will you please tell Pansy that you can’t put an imperturbable charm on a pleated skirt to stop it riding up when it’s windy?”_ _

__“Well, _dear_ , what else are you supposed to do?”_ _

__“Oh, I don’t know, _wear a fitted skirt_?”_ _

__“They’re so vintage 1980s!”_ _

__“Practicality, Pans. Practicality.”_ _

__“I don’t know, I think pleated skirts are quite practical,” Luna added, gazing somewhere to the left of Hermione’s ear, “there’s a lot more space for your legs to move.”_ _

__“See?” Pansy crossed her arms triumphantly._ _

__“But _how do you stop it riding up_?”_ _

__Pansy’s eyes glinted. “If you were wearing one I wouldn’t stop it from riding up…”_ _

__“And that’s our cue to leave. One couple dry humping I can deal with, two is too many.” Draco stood up._ _

__Harry drained his beer. “I’ll come as well. Anyone else?”_ _

__Ron and Blaise stood up, as did Pansy and Hermione. Seamus and Dean didn’t even look up, although Dean raised a hand in farewell. Luna and Millie each raised their drink in farewell as the six left the bar._ _

__Harry apparated directly back to Draco’s apartment, beaming as Draco apparated in a split second after. He’d never been able to hold his alcohol, and stumbled as he apparated, holding onto the marble counter of the kitchen._ _

__“Y’know, I’ve been thinking…”_ _

__“You're too drunk to have been thinking.” Harry scooped Draco up bridal style - despite the fact that the blonde was seven inches taller, he was slender and Harry did a lot of manual labour._ _

__“I have!” Draco whined. “When I was sober.”_ _

__“Alright, love,” Harry dumped Draco on the bed and sat next to him. “What have you been thinking?”_ _

__Draco rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “We should get married.”_ _

__“Okay...why the sudden urge to get married?”_ _

__“You would look so sexy in a suit.”_ _

__“I know that’s not it.”_ _

__“But you would!” Harry drew back to look at Draco, one eyebrow raised. “Fine. My father died...what...three months ago? And my mother hasn’t been doing too well since. I think she’d like to see me get married.”_ _

__“We haven’t even told her that we’re together! Nobody knows except that muggle from the coffee shop!”_ _

__“Your point being?”_ _

__Harry sighed. Drunk Draco always thought he was right. Then again, so did sober Draco. “So what, we come out via wedding invitations, and-“_ _

__“Wedding invitations! That’s a stroke of genius!”_ _

__“Go to sleep, Dray. We’ll talk in the morning.”_ _

__Draco wriggled under the covers. “Don’t call me Dray,” he muttered, already drifting off to sleep._ _

__Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight.”_ _

__~_ _

__Harry woke up before Draco, as was customary, and went to the kitchen, putting a few rashers of bacon on a frying pan and some eggs on another. The scent of fried goods drew Draco out of the bathroom, and Harry handed him a hangover potion._ _

__“You should really stop drinking so much, you know. It’s bad for your health.”_ _

__“It was two drinks, Potter,” Draco muttered, downing the potion in one go. He shuddered at the taste. “I should have done a potions mastery and invented a new version of this that tastes better.”_ _

__“You can do that without a potions mastery.”_ _

__Draco sighed. “About that conversation last night...it is actually something I’ve been thinking about.”_ _

__“I figured that out - drunk you is very honest.” Harry smirked at the horror that flitted across Draco’s face._ _

__Draco composed himself and continued. “I wasn’t thinking about anything particularly big, just friends and family - your Weasley’s and my mother. Then we could have it in the garden of Grimmauld.”_ _

__Harry smiled. “You _have_ put a lot of thought into this. Although if I’m technically being proposed to, I’d expect a few more theatrics from _the_ Draco Malfoy.”_ _

__Draco smirked, in front of Harry on one knee in one fluid motion. “Harry James Potter, the love of my life, the Chosen One, the _Saviour_ , will you do me, Draco Lucius Malfoy, the honour of accepting my hand in marriage?”_ _

__Harry’s entire face lit up as he beamed. He took Draco’s hand and pulled him up, pulling him in for a long kiss. “Of course I will, darling.”_ _

__Harry jumped back in surprise as a loud bang and multi coloured sparkles erupted behind Draco’s back. “And how long, exactly, have you been carrying around indoor fireworks?”_ _

__“You know me - I’ve always had a flair for the dramatic.”_ _

__They sent out invitations within the hour._ _

__~_ _

__Harry and Draco decided to actually visit Narcissa - Harry was on good terms with her, as a ‘good friend’ of Draco’s, and he had no intention of giving her a heart attack with an invitation via owl-mail._ _

__They walked up the long driveway, hand in hand, attempting to dodge malicious peacocks without much success._ _

__“Draco! Harry! How nice to see you both.” Narcissa greeted them warmly, placing kisses on each of their cheeks._ _

__“Hello, Mother. This is not simply a social visit, I am sad to say. We have somewhat of an announcement.”_ _

__“I can see you do,” she said, looking down at their conjoined hands. “Well come in, I’ll get Mipsy to get us some tea.”_ _

__Harry walked in, marvelling not for the first time at the size of the manor. It looked nothing like the cold, dark place he’d been dragged into back in seventh year - the wooden floors were polished and dark, the walls painted a light cream and decorated with bright, muggle paintings, of meadows and seas and sunsets._ _

__The drawing room was bright and airy, with tall windows, translucent, white curtains and plush furniture. A young-looking house elf put the finishing touched to their tea - little finger sandwiches, cakes and savoury snacks arranged elaborately on a four-tier stand. A large teapot stood next to it, with three mugs, cream and sugar, all in matching eggshell blue ceramic._ _

__“So...Harry and I have been dating for the last four and a half years.”_ _

__“It was rather obvious, but do go on, dear.”_ _

__Harry chuckled. He tried his best to not underestimate Narcissa Malfoy, and never succeeded._ _

__Draco had flushed a bright red, but said “We’re going to get married soon. A small one,” he added, as he saw Narcissa’s eyes light up with delight._ _

__“Of course darling, how wonderful! Did you get a say in this Harry? I know what my son’s like…” she shot a glance in Draco’s direction._ _

__“I did thank you, Narcissa, and I’m also very excited about it.”_ _

__“Well that’s good to hear. How many people have you told?”_ _

__“We sent out letters about an hour ago - maybe 15 people in all?”_ _

__“More than that, surely,” Draco frowned at Harry._ _

__“You know how good I am with numbers.”_ _

__“That is, to say, not very.”_ _

__Harry nodded at Draco before continuing. “I think everyone will easily fit in the back garden though.”_ _

__Draco fidgeted slightly at his side, and Harry turned in surprise - Draco never fidgeted. That was Harry’s thing. Draco went suspiciously still and made a _’what?’_ face at Harry, who’s head abruptly snapped back as Narcissa jumped to her feet. “Oh! Draco, you’ll be wanting this, I assume?” With that, Narcissa all but ran out of the room._ _

__“Draco, what was that all about?”_ _

__“I have no idea,” Draco said, his tone forcibly nonchalant and staring above Harry’s head. He truly was a terrible liar._ _

__“Mmhmm. Cake?”_ _

__Draco grinned and bit into his third cake. To be fair, they were only small, but Draco had the sweet tooth of a hungry five-year-old in Honeydukes._ _

__After a tense five minutes, in which Harry bit three of his nails down to the bed and Draco ate four more cakes and was starting on his fifth, Narcissa came back into the room, calm and composed._ _

__“Hear you go, dear,” she said, giving Draco a small velvet box._ _

__“Is that what I think it is?” Harry asked, as Draco delicately wiped the sugar crystals off his fingertips before taking the box._ _

__“No.”_ _

__“You don’t even know what I’m thinking of!”_ _

__“I’ll show you later,” Draco said, opening it without letting Harry see it, smiling and closing it, before putting it in his pocket._ _

__Harry sighed, and sipped at his tea._ _

__~_ _

__Two hours of small talk later, Harry and Draco finally apparated home. Burning with curiosity, Harry said “Show me what’s in the box now, please.”_ _

__Draco grinned. “Maybe later. I think we should look at the letters first.”_ _

__Harry looked to his left, and saw a stack of letters, each envelope far too thick for Harry’s liking._ _

__“Why did we tell them via wedding invitation?”_ _

__“Because we’re going to get married!”_ _

__Harry picked the letter off the top of the pile. There thankfully weren’t any owls inside, likely having entered and exited via the window enchanted to only let owls in and out. Harry was grateful that none of them had stuck around - he didn’t have enough treats for this many owls._ _

__He grimaced at the sight of Hermione’s neat handwriting on the envelope, gingerly opening it and pulling out two letters._ _

__“Who’s that from?” Draco had appeared at Harry’s shoulder._ _

__“Hermione and Pansy.”_ _

__Draco took the shorter one - Pansy’s - to read, and Harry opened Hermione’s._ _

___Harry and Draco,_ _ _

___I’m very happy for the both of you. I’ve had my suspicions_ (Harry scoffed at this - Hermione always pretended she had a suspicion of whatever happened, despite never expressing it before finding out it was true,) _that you and Draco were an item, and couldn’t be happier that you two have finally decided to tell everyone.__ _

___So far, Pansy and I have received floo calls from almost everyone we know - the Weasleys, the Slytherins (I really shouldn’t refer to them as such but I couldn’t be bothered to list out their names, especially if I forgot one), the Gryffindors, Luna, (we really don’t have many Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw friends do we? Anyway, I digress) as apparently you decided to do this all in one go. Why you felt the need to tell us all via_ wedding invitation _of all things I’ll never understand, but everyone seemed to think we had the answers.__ _

___This isn’t a joke, right? If it is, it’s a pretty shit one. All it’s done is cause chaos. Pansy was catatonic for about ten minutes when she found out - you know how she’s always prided herself on knowing all the gossip._ _ _

___Also, how long have you two been going out? A couple of years, maybe?_ (It was at this point that Harry was sure that Hermione was talking bullshit - if she’d suspected there would have been suspicious glances, at the very least. Likely some “hmms” as he and Draco interacted.) _There’s no way you two have hidden this since Hogwarts._ (Harry chuckled, eliciting a confused look from Draco.)_ _

___Anyway, I doubt this is the first or last letter you’re going to get, so I’ll leave you to it. Meet you at the pub tomorrow at six?_ _ _

___Lots of love,_ _ _

___Hermione_ _ _

___(Pansy sends love too but she’s written her own letter. She won’t let me read it.)_ _ _

__Harry turned the piece of parchment over and cast a couple of revealing spells, confused that Hermione had written so little. She likely had a list of questions and suggestions for them for the pub meeting._ _

__He turned to Draco, who was sitting next to him on the sofa. “How was Pansy’s?”_ _

__He showed Harry a piece of parchment:_ _

___Dear Draco and Harry,_ _ _

___I’m glad to see that the sexual tension was being resolved. It was killing me._ _ _

___Can I design your tuxes?_ _ _

___Love,_ _ _

___Pansy_ _ _

__“Short and to the point. I like her style.”_ _

__“Well I don’t think the Weasleys are going to be as understanding.” Draco nodded to the next envelope, which was quite fat, bearing the handwriting of Ron on the envelope. It was addressed to ‘Two Gay Idiots’._ _

__Harry and Draco exchanged glances, before opening the heavy envelope._ _

__~_ _

__Both of them jumped about a foot in the air when a high-pitched squealing sounded from the envelope._ _

__“Ginny will you _shut up_!” Ron’s voice sounded over the squealing._ _

__“But they’re getting _married_!” Ginny sounded very excited._ _

__“Can you restart the howler or something?” Fred had asked - Harry knew because George’s voice had a slight southern lilt, for whatever reason._ _

__“No, dear, there’s no more paper.” Molly said._ _

__“Well done Ginny.” Ron sounded annoyed._ _

__“I think we’ve forgotten the reason for sending the howler.” Harry could practically hear her crossing her arms._ _

__“Oh yeah.” Ron paused to take a deep breath. “HARRY WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I GET THAT WE’RE CHILL WITH MALFOY BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU HAVE TO FUCKING MARRY HIM!”_ _

__Harry heard a faint “language!” from Molly._ _

__“ANYWAY, YOU’VE PROBABLY ONLY JUST STARTED DATING, PROBABLY. WHY WOULDN’T YOU TELL US IF YOU HADN’T? ISN’T THIS A BIT RUSHED?”_ _

__“Brother dear-“ Fred started,_ _

__“I think you’re getting a bit worked up.” George finished._ _

__“He’s the reddest he’s ever been since Fred and George took the glamour off the spider that was in the shower and he ran out screaming.” Ginny whispered into the howler._ _

__“Ginny, shut up.”_ _

__“Harry, dear, we’d just like to tell you that we support you in all your endeavours, even if _some of us_ ,” Molly paused, likely to glare at Ron,” are being less than supportive.”_ _

__“Honestly, Harry, I’ve been waiting _forever_ for you two to get together. I’m assuming that you’ve been together all this time, or have simply been exceptionally drunk or stupid.” That explained the squealing from Ginny at the start. “No wonder you two have been acting like a couple. You _are_ a couple.”_ _

__“We, of course, already knew.” Fred began._ _

__“Between your sultry looks at each other-“_ _

__“And casual touches-“_ _

__“Not that casual really-“_ _

__Harry looked to the side to see Draco getting more and more red by the second._ _

__“Never mind the amount of noise you two made when you visited-“_ _

__“That’s enough!” Molly interrupted. Harry and Draco both sighed in relief - it wasn’t that they didn’t love the twins, but sometimes they went over the line. “The point is, we will all be there, of course.”_ _

__There was a brief silence, and Harry and Draco exchanged another glance - surely the howler was done? - but then they heard a quiet, but still very audible, “MALFOY? REALLY?”_ _

__Then the letter dropped to the table and opened so they could read the ‘transcript’._ _

__“That was...eventful.” Draco’s tone was one of nonchalance, but his smile conveyed relief._ _

__“What’s going to be eventful is pub night tomorrow.”_ _

__Harry and Draco opened the next letter - thankfully uneventful, Seamus and Dean had just congratulated them and RSVP’d yes, on “whatever day you choose.”_ _

__Blaise had said that he’d been suspicious when Draco had abruptly stopped constantly moaning about Harry and his “perfect hair” and “shaggable arse” and started spending an awful lot of time outside of their dorm. He’d become less suspicious when he’d walked into the dorm through a very flimsy silencing charm and heard them doing it. Harry had been flattered that Draco had always been talking about him, and Draco had been mortified._ _

__Luna had said that she already knew, and to keep the chattering chimdingers away before the big event as they liked to feed off chaos between couples. Harry and Draco had shrugged and said “sounds about right.”_ _

__Millicent had send a letter for both of them, which basically threatened Harry for two sides of parchment. She’d also sent Draco a letter, which had caused him to blush Weasley-red and burn it before Harry could have a look._ _

__Theo and Neville were the only two who hadn’t replied - not surprising since they were furthest from Harry and Draco’s apartment._ _

__“So what was in the box you got from Narcissa?”_ _

__“You’re still on that?” Draco rolled his eyes._ _

__“Yes. Now tell me. And show me.”_ _

__Draco sighed. “I’ll be right back.”_ _

__Harry raised an eyebrow, watching Draco’s arse walk out of the room. He spent a good five minutes doing Merlin-knows-what in their room, before coming out with the black box clutched in his hand, his knuckles white._ _

__“So...it’s a Black tradition to propose with this ring, and have the fiancé’s name engraved in. It automatically sizes, and you’d be the first male to wear it, and I’d completely understand if you wanted a new ring…”_ _

__Draco would clearly have kept rambling had Harry not taken Draco’s hands in his own. Not having any ties to his godfather, other than the Marauder’s Map (he’d lost the shard of mirror somewhere between the Hog’s Head and the end of the battle) he couldn’t articulate how much this meant to him. Draco seemed to get what Harry was conveying, somehow, and opened the box, sitting next to Harry as he examined the ring._ _

__It was silver and relatively plain, but upon closer inspection had many names in an intricate pattern around the ring. The only names Harry recognised was ‘Walburga Black’ and ‘Narcissa Black’, until…_ _

__“Remus Lupin?” Harry squeaked in surprise._ _

__“I wonder how Sirius got it. My mother did tell me they got engaged a year before she and my father did, as soon as they left school, but he’d been disowned…”_ _

__“Remus and Sirius were a thing? But Remus and Tonks! They had a kid!”_ _

__Draco shrugged. “Lupin probably swung both ways.”_ _

__“Remus and Sirius?”_ _

__“You’re going to fixate on this, aren’t you?”_ _

__“ _Remus and Sirius?_ ”_ _

__Draco sighed, resigned to a long night._ _

__~_ _

__Harry and Draco arrived at the pub at 6pm sharp, bracing themselves for the barrage of questions they were going to receive from their friends. Neville and Theo had replied that morning, saying that they’d ask their questions at pub night._ _

__Harry linked his fingers with Draco’s, and felt the blonde gently rub the ring, as if to calm himself. “It’ll be fine.”_ _

__“I know that.” Draco sounded indignant, but his hold tightened slightly all the same._ _

__“Come on.” There was an awkward moment when the pair tried to walk through the door without letting go of each other when they walked through the door, but they managed it._ _

__“Hermione had _just_ convinced us that you two aren’t crazy, then you spent ten minutes working out how to get through a door.”_ _

__“Hi Pansy, how are you Pansy, I’m fine as well.” Draco drily said._ _

__“We don’t require such plebeian greetings,” Pansy replied, waving a hand vaguely in Draco’s direction._ _

__“So is there a date? For the wedding?”_ _

__“There is not.” Harry raised an eyebrow, as Hermione produced a piece of parchment that was far too long for Harry’s liking._ _

__“How long have you been dating?”_ _

__“Four and a half years. So since eighth year.”_ _

__“Why didn’t you tell us?”_ _

__Everyone leaned in, and Harry exchanged a glance with Draco. “Of course he lets me answer the difficult question.”_ _

__Harry smirked. “Go ahead,” he said, waving a hand and leaning back on his chair._ _

__“All four legs on the floor, Potter. If you crack your head open we’ll have to postpone the wedding.”_ _

__“We don’t have a date. And you’re deflecting.” Harry stopped rocking back on his chair, noting the glint of satisfaction in Draco’s eye._ _

__Draco sighed. “We first started dating before everyone became friends. Then when we became friends we weren’t sure how a few of you would react about us being a bit gay.”_ _

__“A _bit_?” Millie muttered under her breath._ _

__“Then Dean and Seamus came out, and we didn’t want to upstage them, then we were finding the whole hiding and sneaking about quite sexy…”_ _

__“Too much fucking information.” Ron grimaced._ _

__“Then everyone was very busy and it never felt like the right time, and then...here we are.”_ _

__Hermione hummed, hopefully satisfied by Draco’s answer. “So do you have anything in mind for the wedding?” She asked, consulting her parchment._ _

__“Errr...no, not really. Pansy can do our suits if she wants, but that’s it. Oh and it’s going to be small and in our back garden.”_ _

__Everyone smirked at this. “You _have_ been thinking about this!” Pansy clapped her hands together excitedly._ _

__“Him more than me,” Harry said, pointing a thumb at Draco._ _

__“Don’t be embarrassed because you want to marry your boyfriend!” Draco had the nerve to look mildly offended, so Harry placed a sloppy kiss on his lips, which cheered him up._ _

__They stared into each other’s eyes for a couple of minutes, completely forgetting about the others at the table - that was, until Seamus loudly cleared his throat. Draco blushed a bright red, while Harry said “well now you know how we feel when you two are going at it.”_ _

__“No, no,” Dean waved his hands in the air, “what we do is resolving sexual tension. This,” he gestured between Harry and Draco, “is the opposite.”_ _

__Harry rolled his eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to Draco’s cheek._ _

__“Now if we could continue…” Hermione tapped her parchment on the table._ _

__Draco waved his hand elegantly in a ‘go ahead’ motion, and Harry leaned into his side, snaking an arm around Draco’s waist._ _

__~TWO MONTHS LATER~_ _

__“I cannot believe you two managed to pull this off in two months.”_ _

__Ron had his eyebrows raised disbelievingly as he looked around the garden. While Harry had been working on the house, the garden had gotten quite overgrown, so Harry had spent quite a few late nights with Neville clearing out the shrubbery over the summer. Now, there were brightly coloured flowers waving lazily around the edged of the garden, and fairy lights twinkled merrily above._ _

__“What can I say, I’m Harry Potter. Impossible is what I do.”_ _

__“That you do,” Draco murmured - he’d been against seeing each other before the ceremony, but Harry had pointed out that “it’s bad luck to see the bride - which neither of us are.” That hadn’t got him to relent, but rather how fit Harry had looked in his tux._ _

__Harry had had to admit, when he’d looked in the mirror, that Pansy had done a stunning job. Wizard tuxes weren’t quite the same as muggle ones - Harry was wearing fitted black trousers with a pale green shirt tucked in, and an emerald tie that brought out the green in his eyes. Pansy had forgone a waistcoat, adding a robe with a fitted waist and buttons. It looked black indoors, but when Harry went outside and the sun caught it, it glimmered a green that was matching the tie. Hermione had done a spell to give him perfect eyesight temporarily - wearing glasses made him feel more confident, but he knew how much Draco liked him without. This had resulted in Harry poking himself in the eye multiple times a day as he tried to push his glasses back up his nose, only to find that they weren’t there._ _

__He was also wearing a gold cuff where a helix piercing would be to ‘complete the look’, and was now seriously considering getting a piercing. Between the outfit, the earring, the lack of glasses and the tan he’d got from spending so much time in the garden, he’d seen that Draco had been practically drooling when Harry had emerged._ _

__Not that Harry had been much better - Draco was dressed in a complementary outfit, in grey with hints of royal blue and a silver cuff on his ear. He looked ethereal, as his hair was in loose waves just past his ears and he glided with those pure-blood skills his parents had taught him. The shimmering grey robes made his eyes sparkle, and the blue complimented his skin tone so much that Harry was quite sure his jaw had hit the ground when he’d first seen him._ _

__“Are you guys done?” Ron interrupted them._ _

__Harry closed his mouth and smirked as Draco did the same. “What else needs doing?”_ _

__“Nothing, really - everyone’s in their places, and we’re just waiting on you two. Not sure why we expected anything different in all honesty.”_ _

__“Come on, best man.” Harry linked his arm with Ron’s and dragged him up to the makeshift stage. He had Ron, Hermione and Neville as his best men - Draco had Pansy, Blaise and Millie. Luna was officiating, and wearing gauzy, pale turquoise robes._ _

__“Will everyone be quite, as I’m quite sure the ceremony is about to start.” Luna’s quiet voice somehow carried across the small crowd, half of which was Weasleys, as music started to play from nowhere._ _

__A hand started waving next to Harry’s head, which happened to be Luna’s._ _

__“Luna, what are you doing?”_ _

__“Just give me another second, Harry, I’ve almost got rid of the wrackspurts.”_ _

__Harry smiled fondly and turned back to watch Draco walk up the aisle, arm in arm with his mother. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, before he joined Harry on the altar._ _

__Luna had conveniently just gotten rid of the last of the wrackspurts, as her hands abruptly ceased their waving. “You picked a good one, Harry - he gets rid of the wrackspurts better than I ever could.”_ _

__“Err...thanks?” Draco raised an eyebrow at Luna, before smiling softly at Harry._ _

__“Witches, gentlewizards and everyone in between, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of souls between these two wizards. Harry James Potter, do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, until the spirit world collapses in a fiery apocalypse?”_ _

__Harry snorted lightly at the change in transcript, before saying “I do.”_ _

__“And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, until your souls are destroyed in the spiritual apocalypse?”_ _

__Draco smiled at Harry, his eyes shining quicksilver as the setting sun bathed them in golden light. “I do.”_ _

__“Wishing you a lifetime of happiness, fulfilment and an absence of nargles and wrackspurts, I am delighted to pronounce you husband and husband! You may kiss the groom.”_ _

__Harry took one more moment to gaze at his fiancé - _husband_ \- before pressing a soft kiss to his soft lips. They’d shared many kisses over the years, but this one sparked with hope and promises, of a long life together._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Definitions of Egregious:  
> 1\. Outstandingly bad; shocking.  
> 2\. [archaic] Remarkable good.
> 
> I’M SUPER SUPER EXCITED BECAUSE NOW THAT I’VE FINISHED THIS I CAN FINALLY START MY SEVENTH YEAR FIC. I PROBABLY WON’T UPLOAD ANYTHING ON HERE FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS SO I’M SORRY FOR THAT. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated so so so much, every single one brings a huge smile to my face 😀 
> 
> My instagram and tumblr are both called Huffinglepuff if you want to follow, ask me questions or just become friends <3


End file.
